


Draco the Drag Queen

by Islabubbles4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Harry Potter, Drag Queens, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, Randomness, Silly boys who are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabubbles4/pseuds/Islabubbles4
Summary: Harry is tired. Of everything. Yet, when he and Ron end up catching Draco in one of his drag shows, Harry finds his life take on new meaning; to understand why he cannot take his eyes of Malfoy in, and then out of, drag.





	1. The First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851330) by [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 



> Ummm... I said i was never going to attempt another fic again. But, I lied. I have always wanted to wrote Draco in drag, so this is basically just for me but ohh well.....

 Harry was tired. Tired of being an Auror. Tired of fighting. Tired of the publicity. He had been brought back to life with the expectation he might die again at the hand of Voldemort. Yet when the great war was over, he was left with a life to fill.

 He was not the boy he had been; dying had changed that. No, harry had become someone else, someone with different dreams. But it had taken him years of struggling, training to be an auror and finally becoming one, to realise it.

 He was just tired. That’s probably why he didn’t fight it when Ron dragged him out for drinks. Usually, he preferred to get a good night’s rest, so he was sharp on the job, but he just did not care anymore.

     ***

 

      They started the night in the usual pub, a small muggle business where they were never recognised and could really relax.

‘What’s up Harry? You’ve been all gloomy recently’ Ron inquired, looking genuinely concerned for his best mate.

‘It’s nothing, Ron. Just feeling tired is all’

‘Yeah… but you’ve been like this for a while. Hermione and I are worried. God, even mum and dad brought it up when you visited last. Common mate, you can tell me.’

‘Look’, Harry began. But his eyes caught the glimpse of silver hair, and the words died in his mouth. _That can’t be_ , he thought. _Not here, not now._ But there was no mistaking it. That was Malfoy.

‘Shit’ Harry spluttered, and Ron followed his line of sight, cursing under his breath too. ‘What do you think he’s doing here?’

‘Dunno. Probably here for the same reason as us: a drink and some invisibility’.

‘I really can’t see him wanting to come here for a drink though’ Harry mused, watching as Malfoy chatted to a shorter, brunette man. They seemed to be good friends, from the way Malfoy leaned into him and the way they were laughing. Harry was about to turn away, to let the other man go on with his night, but Malfoy chose that exact moment to look up. He spotted Harry in an instant, his body immediately going rigid.

 The two had only seen each other a few times since, at Malfoy’s hearing, during the Hogwarts renovations and then a few times at the ministry of magic. But never had they seen each other outside of a magic or official setting. However, Harry felt no more hostility towards the other man. Yes, he was a prat, an idiot, but he had also suffered through the war.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth lift up to form a smile. If anything, this had the opposite effect on the blonde man. Malfoy’s eyes widened, a flush spreading across his cheeks, and without any warning, he spun around and ran. Harry felt just as puzzled as Malfoy’s now abandoned colleague. Ron too turned to look back at Harry with a quizzical look on his face.

‘What do you think that was about?’ Ron questioned. ‘He literally took one look at you and legged it.’

‘Yeah…Odd’.

‘You don’t think…. You don’t think he’s up to something again’.

‘I wouldn’t think so. Surely running would make it more obvious. No, he looked embarrassed.’

‘Maybe he was on a date with that guy and didn’t want to be caught…. you know…..’

‘What?’

‘You know, he probably wouldn’t want people finding out he’s gay.’ Ron responded. ‘Not that it wasn’t obvious’ he muttered under his breath.

But Harry was too busy dealing with this new bit of information to really notice Ron’s comment. _Gay?_ He thought, confused why the fact annoyed him so much.

‘Not that its any of our business’ Ron continued.

 _But, he can’t be gay_ , Harry thought.

‘Anyway, do you want another pint?’

 _I would have noticed. People would have noticed_.

‘Harry?’

 _Wasn’t he engaged to that Greengrass girl_?

‘HARRY’ Ron shouted, halting Harry’s thoughts. ‘Mate, what is wrong! You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Surely Malfoy being gay isn’t that much of a shock, I mean, he stared at you long enough to make anyone suspicious.’

‘What-t?? He.. he didn’t stare-stare at me?’ Harry spluttered, flushing.

‘Harry….. why is this such a big deal to you?’ Ron asked, his voice coming out softer, as if he was afraid Harry would spook too.

‘Ughhhhhh. Sorry, I don’t know why this feels like such a big deal to me.’ He confined. ‘Maybe… maybe it’s because I watched him too – no Ron, NOT like that – and I am just surprised I never noticed. Like, I felt like I knew him, and not in a weird personal way, but like you know an enemy. I am just shocked is all.’

‘Well, I hope its not you having a homophobic crisis, cus if it is, I’m going to have to beat you into next week. Charlie is gay too, you know, and he has to deal with enough bullshit without his close friends and family being assholes’.

‘No. No Ron, I don’t have a problem with it. At least, I never have before. I just, ughhh, I don’t like _HIM_ being gay.’

At this, Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes. ‘Why in God’s name not??’

But Harry didn’t have an answer. Ron, aware of Harrys prolonged discomfort, had the grace to let the comment slide.

‘I mean, we don’t even know if he is gay.’ Ron commented, turning once more to look at the man Malfoy had abandoned, now sat at the bar, talking to some other bloke. ‘Only one way to find out.’ At this, Ron got up from his seat and made his way to the bar, all the while with a shit-eating grin pasted all over his face.

Harry watched Ron’s interaction with the brunette, filled with shock at Ron’s boldness. They were only talking for about a minute, and when Ron returned to their table, Harry stared at him, unsure if he wanted to know what Ron had uncovered.

‘Yep.’ Ron said with a sigh. ‘Definitely gay. And, I think I know where we need to head to next.’

‘We are not stalking him!’ Harry replied indignantly.

‘Stalking? Who said anything about our plans involving Malfoy?.’

 

****

 

Harry was never going to trust Ron again. EVER.

He had followed his friend out of the pub, and they had made their way further into the centre of London. But instead of going to any of the bars or clubs the two men had ventured to before, Ron dragged him to a completely new bar.

‘A gay bar, Ron. Seriously?!’ Harry angrily whispered to him as they queued outside.

‘What?’ Ron said with feigned ignorance.

‘Whatever’ Harry grumbled as they handed over their ID to the bouncers.

‘Have a good night’, the burlier one of the bouncers said to Harry, winking as he passed back the ID.

Harry fought the flush that threatened to cover his whole face. Never in his whole life had he felt so uncomfortable. But he knew he was just overreacting, still reeling over the near-encounter with Malfoy.

Once they made their way inside, Harry discovered this wasn’t any ordinary gay bar, but a drag bar. However, as he and Ron were getting drinks, Harry surveyed his surroundings and found himself feeling far less uncomfortable than he thought he would. He had never judged or had a problem with the LQBTQ+ community before, and he was hardly going to start now.

‘Here you go. Two sex on the beach’s and a blow job each’, the bartender said, smiling at both men, and Harry saw Ron’s face turned nice shade of scarlet when the bartender winked at him.

They both made a quick job of downing the shots and made their way over to a free table. Sitting down, Harry found himself laughing at Ron’s obvious newfound discomfort.

‘This was all your idea.’ Harry stated gleefully.

The two men began a new conversation, talking about the new co-worker that had recently been transferred into their department. However, this conversation was cut short by a loud announcement.

‘Now, ladies and gentlemen, and all you beautiful people in-between, it is time for what you have all been waiting for.’ A voice rang out from the speakers on either side of the small stage Harry was only really noticing now.

‘Please welcome to the stage, Madam Dragon!!!’

Suddenly the small stage was lit up with bright headlights, revealing a central silhouette.

Music began to be played, and Harry recognized it from one of the films his Uncle and Aunt had ridiculed and refused to let him watch all the way through. _Why don’t you do right?_ By Jessica Rabbit.

The figure began to dance around the stage, back facing the audience, but revealing a slim frame and platinum hair, curled to resemble that of Marylin Monroe’s. Harry found himself transfixed by this drag queen, who obviously knew her -his?- way around the stage. The fluidity of their movements as they swayed and moved their hips left Harry speechless. From the way Ron appeared to be staring, he wasn’t the only one. Yet when the chorus began, the figure spun, and Harry felt all the oxygen leave the room.

_Malfoy? MALFOY? NO! What?_

Yet despite his shock at this revelation, despite his desire to run from this place, Harry was still rooted to the spot, unable to turn away. Malfoy looked, well he looked good. Good in a way Harry never thought he, or anyone, could. Especially when in drag. Despite the identity revelation, Harry found his eyes continued to appreciate the way Malfoy, or Madam Dragon as he was called in drag, moved. He had red lipstick on which stood in stark contrast to his pale skin, and the white silk dress he wore.

Malfoy’s eyes flicked over both Ron and Harry time-and-time again, and Harry waited for the other to recognise them, but the lights appeared to be too bright. At one point, Malfoy directed a line of the song towards the two men. Harry tried to ignore how his stomach flipped when Malfoy lip-synched ‘ _Get out of here and get me some money too’_ at him.

When the song ended, and Malfoy left the stage to take a break, Harry felt as if a spell had been lifted and suddenly, he could move again. He turned to Ron, ready to share the shock of seeing _Malfoy_ in drag. But as he opened his mouth, he noticed Ron didn’t look as shocked as he should.

‘You knew? You Knew! And what, didn’t feel the need to warn me??’ Harry exploded.

‘Hey, hey, Harry, calm down. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Look, there is no way you would have come if you knew and there was no way I was going to miss this!! Can you imaging what everyone is going to say when they find out?’ Ron started, almost excitedly. But something in Harry said that he didn’t want others finding out. Not yet. Not until he can work out how he feels about it all.

‘No, Ron. We can’t.’

‘What? Can’t what harry??’

‘We cant tell people.’

‘What??!! Why the hell not!!??’ Ron said, taking Harrys place as the angry one.

‘Its not right Ron! Can’t we just, I don’t know, forget we saw this?’

‘You think either of us is going to be able to forget this?? Harry, don’t you want to, I don’t know, get back at him just a little for making our lives miserable for years.’

Harry sighed. He was over this. He was over everything coming back to the war. As far as Harry was concerned, the past stopped mattering the moment Voldemort stopped breathing.

‘No. I don’t care that he was a bastard at school. He has paid the price, and maliciously spreading this is only going to cause more problems.’

‘But..’ Ron began, deflating a little.

‘No. You cannot tell anyone, apart from Hermione.’ God, Harry knew the two were incapable of keeping secrets from each other.

‘Fine. Fine, whatever.’ Ron huffed, but he was smiling again soon enough. ‘I still cannot believe it!! Malfoy! A drag queen??!!’

Harry sighed, suddenly feeling too drunk, too tired. ‘Let’s go Ron. I’m done for the night and we have work tomorrow.’

With little resistance, both left the bar and made their way to their separate homes. Ron parted to join his fiancé Hermione, and Harry headed all the way back to Grimmauld Place, catching a cab.

Despite what Harry had said, he found the moment he closed his eyes to sleep, the image of Malfoy in red lipstick, a silk gown and short curly hair plagued his mind. He tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. Yet every time he almost lost consciousness, the image of Malfoy flashed in his mind, and he was startled awake once again by his realisation: he had been indisputably attracted to Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I shall get working on chapter 2 soon so hopefully I will have it up tomorrow xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took me longer to write. I feel like it is complete crap, and its very short, i am sorry. I am no writer....   
> Enjoy!

Despite Harry’s desire to forget everything he had seen, he found his feet carried him to the same bar, every Wednesday evening. He couldn’t help it. He was curious. Not only about his own reaction to seeing Malfoy in drag, but in why Malfoy was wearing drag in the first place. Regardless of having seen Malfoy perform every week for the past couple of months, Harry couldn’t help but feel like he had been punched in the stomach every time he saw him perform. He had visited the bar frequently enough to become a semi-regular and was on first name basis with both the bouncers and bartenders who worked the night.

‘You’re late tonight, Harry.’ Josh, the burlier bouncer said to him as he joined the queue. ‘Thought for a minute you were going to miss tonight’s show.’

‘No, no, just had to work late in the office.’ Harry replied.

‘What is it you do again?’

‘I’m an accountant.’

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s right. Anyway, in you go. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on your favourite show’ Josh responded with a wink, letting Harry enter.

He made his way over to the bar, greeting the bartenders, Matt and Steph, who wordlessly handed him a blowjob shot and a sex on the beach.

‘You almost missed it.’ Steph noted, smiling at Harry’s dishevelled appearance.

‘Yeah’. Harry responded, turning to the stage as the announcement for the night’s performance began. He had never watched the show from the bar and found himself missing the unintentional eye-contact with Malfoy. Once again, Malfoy began with Peggy Lee, and performed a range of her songs before moving on to some Ella Fitzgerald. Harry had stayed once or twice in order to catch the later performances, but found he did not enjoy the frequent usage of pop songs anywhere near as much as Malfoy's choice of music. His whole performance was classy, elegant, and, Harry had to admit to himself, incredibly sexy. It was that last fact that made him come back every week and hide it from both Ron and Hermione, despite their suspicious looks when he turned down any social outing with the two on a Wednesday.

‘So, you going to pluck up the courage to meet her then?’ Steph asked after Malfoy’s performances were complete.

‘What?’ Harry replied, feeling confused.

‘You know, Madam Dragon? You going to meet her? I’m surprised you haven’t already, considering how big a fan you are.’

‘Wha-What?? N-no, I don’t think that’s…wise’ Harry spluttered, feeling his face heat.

‘Come-on,’ Steph replied with a Cheshire smile spreading across her cheeks. ‘I know she wants to meet you.’

At this, Harry felt his blood freeze. ‘She wants to meet _me_??’ He couldn’t help but feel panicked at the idea Malfoy had known he had been watching him all this time.

‘Well, it’s not like we’d keep the fact that she has a mega-fan from her, would we? Especially one as cute as you.’

Harry relaxed slightly, his heart slowing to a more regular pace at the knowledge Malfoy didn’t know it was him. Damn, though, why didn’t he think of wearing a disguise!

‘Soo… you wanna meet her?’ Steph continued, still grinning.

‘Not tonight.’ Harry replied, getting up from the bar stool to make his way out. He felt on edge at the prospect of Malfoy ever finding out Harry’s about fascination at his performances. He feels his frequent visits could perhaps be even more embarrassing than being caught performing as a drag queen.

‘Sure, sure. But next week, I am definitely going to make it happen!’ Steph shouted as Harry began to retreat to the exit.

‘Night Steph,’ Harry says as he stumbles towards the exit in his haste to escape.

‘Night Harry!’ Steph shouts in response, a chuckle detectable in her voice.

Harry stumbled out into the cold November air, the panic of Malfoy finding out draining from his body as he put more and more distance between himself and the bar. It was only when Harry had made his way home that Steph’s words finally hit him. _Fuck_ , he thought. He was definitely not going to be able to go back there if it means Malfoy will find out.

 

******

 

‘Where is he?’, Steph muttered nervously to her colleague Matt as _THE_ Madam Dragon sat at the bar, waiting to meet her supposed super-fan. Draco had never had a super-fan before, and he had been excited to meet him since Steph had told him about them. They were supposedly not only massively into Madam Dragon, but also highly attractive, attractive enough to get the staff buzzing about even setting the two up. They said that his interest in Draco had remained on the side of socially acceptable, and that they weren’t a super creep.

Disappointed at their unfortunate absence, Draco huffed, and addressed Steph. ‘Obviously this super fan is either held up or just not as interested in me as you lot have made him out to be.’

‘I promise Dr- Madam Dragon, he is always here! I’m surprised he isn’t. Perhaps I pushed him too much to meet you last time and he is super shy?!’

Draco rolled his eyes and got to stand up. ‘Well I can’t wait here all day can I,’ Draco huffed.

‘Madam Dragon, wait! He might be running late!’

‘No, Steph. I have already performed my set and I would really like to get home,’ Draco said with enough force to stop Steph from complaining. He made his was out of the bar and into the back to the dressing rooms. He sat at his dresser, staring into his reflection trying to fight back the disappointment of potentially not actually having a super-fan. Draco had always had a bad habit of wanting to be worshipped by others, which had been one of his great failings at school.

Shaking off any memories and regrets of the past, Draco got to removing his makeup. Who would have though he, of all the students from Hogwarts, would have ended up a muggle Drag Queen? Of course, using magic proved helpful in the art of imitating women, finding a simple vanishing spell served just as successful as a fierce tuck, and far less uncomfortable. However, he tended to avoid extensive uses of magic for his show, believing it to be cheating at the art to use more than necessary.   

Once Draco had removed his makeup and gotten changed, he bid his farewells to his colleagues and made his way out of the front exit for once, just to double check no new attractive men were sat at the bar. He was disappointed to find the seats as empty as they had been when Draco left to get changed, so he exchanged a smile with Steph and stepped outside. Due it being late at night in mid-November, Draco had wrapped himself tightly in a scarf and woollen hat. However, this did not stop the instant blast of cold he felt when leaving the bar. He sighed, watching his breath billow in front of him, and turned to the left to start making his way home. Yet, as he turned, he saw a flash of movement in his peripheral vision and stopped to watch a man who had obviously just been standing opposite to the bar make a sharp turn and scurry down the street to Draco’s right. Draco would have just continued on his way home, but something about the man rang familiar in Draco’s head, so he began to follow him. The street was relatively well lit, and Draco made sure to trail at a distance, hiding in the shadows as to not be detected. As they approached the next junction, the man began to slow. He seemed to be twitchy, but did not act suspicious, a fact that made Draco consider just turning back and heading home, until the man in question turned to check the street Draco occupied behind his shoulder.

 _No way_.

 _No fucking way_.

 _There was no way that_ POTTER _was here? What was he doing? Why was he acting so on-edge?_

The answers to his own question’s hit Draco like a train. _He knows. He knows I work in a gay bar. He knows I work as a drag queen!_ He wouldn’t go as far to suggest that _Potter_ was his secret admirer, because that was purely impossible- and wishful thinking. But the fact that his secret is out is bad enough. Without clearly thinking his actions through, Draco begins to chase after Harry’s retreating back. But just as he is about an arm’s length from the other man, Harry disapparates.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall get working on the next chapter, but no promises it will be any better than this dribble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, managed to write some more. I really am not sure if i am happy with it, but enjoy anyway :D xx

Harry ends up, once again, working late. He always finds the paperwork that he is required to fill out as an Auror is endless. He only manages to escape his office which he shares with Ron this particular night at half-eleven at night. He expects to be met by no-one, but the overnight staff. Which makes the presence of Malfoy, sat on the welcome sofa at the entrance even more shocking. Harry’s feet stop where they are when he spots the silver-haired man, and he finds his feet rooted to the spot. The slight gasp that escapes Harry’s mouth must have been louder than he thought, as at that exact moment, Malfoy’s gaze lifts of the floor, and the two men spend a moment of silence just staring at one another. Malfoy collects himself first, rising from his seat, and making his way over to where Harry is rooted to the spot.

‘Hello, Potter,’ Draco says, still managing to make Harry’s surname sound like an insult. It is perhaps the familiarity of his voice that gets Harry moving again, as he meets Draco halfway.

‘Hello, Malfoy.’

‘Late night?’ Malfoy asks.

Harry simply nods in reply, too puzzled by this interaction and Malfoy’s presence to say anything.

‘So, how many people have you told?’

‘What??’ Harry replies, genuinely confused.

‘Don’t play dumb Potter. It never suited you,’ Draco responds, his voice full of bitterness.

‘Look, Malfoy, I am not playing dumb. I genuinely have no idea what you are on about.’

At Harrys earnest response, confusion and doubt begin to cloud over Malfoy’s face, until he seems to shake himself out of it, determination settling over his features.

‘Potter, I am talking about you finding out about my current occupation.’

Now Harry is filled with realisation, and this fact seems to not escape the other man.

‘Exactly, _Potter_ ,’ Malfoy begins to spit. ‘So, how many people already know?’

Harry collects himself, and responds, ‘I’ve told no-one, and I don’t plan on telling anyone.’

At this, Malfoy bristles. ‘Don’t lie to me, Potter. Don’t you dare lie.’

But Harry just shakes his head, raising both hands up in some form of surrender and repeats, ‘Seriously, I haven’t told a soul.’

This seems to only infuriate Malfoy more. ‘I will NOT believe you have not told a single person. You were never capable of keeping anything from the weasel or his girlfriend, Granger.’

Harry finds himself angering at the way Malfoy refers to his friends, but he sighs. ‘No, they know. But only because Ron was with me the first time I saw you. But I promise, he has not told anyone but Hermione. No one else will find out.’

Malfoy deflates at Harry’s words, but then suddenly goes rigid. ‘The first time?’ he repeats.

Harry fights the flush that begins to spread over his face, but the look of shock that plasters over Malfoy’s expression reveals Harry is fighting a loosing battle.

‘I..,’ Harry begins, but has to clear his throat before any further words are spoken. ‘I have seen you a couple of times,’ he finishes sheepishly, scratching his neck in embarrassment. This seems to only fuel Malfoy’s shock. ‘I mean,’ Harry awkwardly continues, ‘I was fascinated at first, you know, with the fact that you – of all people – were a drag queen…’

‘So, you only watched me to mock me?’ Malfoy asks, his surprise being replace by a harder emotion.

‘No! No, that wasn’t why!’ Harry quickly reveals, unsure why he feels the need to make sure Malfoy understands Harry’s intentions. ‘I mean, I first went because Ron dragged me. You know, that night we saw you at the bar.’

‘You followed me?’

‘No, no. Ron asked your mate, and… actually, I don’t know how he found out exactly.’

‘So, you’re stalking me again?’ Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘That still doesn’t explain why you came back.’

‘Umm…’ Harry begins, more nervous now, gazing at his feet to avoid Malfoy’s startlingly blue eyes.

‘You said it wasn’t to mock me. So why?’ Harry looks up, and is met by genuine curiosity.

‘Because you were so beautiful,’ Harry blurts out, covering his mouth after the words are out, as if to muffle them so Malfoy won’t hear. But it is too late. The look of surprise, and something else, flickers across Malfoy’s eyes before his mouth turns up into a sly grin. The first smile Harry has seen on Malfoy outside of drag since, well, since school.

‘So, you came back because you enjoyed the show?’ Malfoy teases.

‘Umm..’ is all Harry can say in response as what feels like all the blood in his body floods to his face.

‘You aren’t, by any chance, my mysterious fan?’

At that, the humiliation feels like too much, and Harry finds he needs to escape. He pushes past Malfoy in his exit, practically running out of the building, grateful for the late time so the streets are absent to any spectators to Harry’s embarrassment. However, before Harry can disapparate, a hand grabs him from behind.

‘Don’t’ Malfoy puffs, ‘leave.’

Harry stills at the blonde man’s touch and words.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to mock you.’

Harry meets Malfoy’s eyes, expecting them to loo scornful, but instead is met by sincerity.

‘I mean it. I won’t lie and pretend having a super-fan isn’t a huge compliment. And,’ Malfoy begins, his own cheeks beginning to pinken, ‘I am glad someone finds me beautiful.’

Harry breaks eye contact with Malfoy, too surprised at his honestly and own revelation to know what to say next. He was acting nothing like the Malfoy he remembered from school, nothing like the confident drag queen.

‘So, you won’t tell anyone?’ Malfoy double checks.

Harry turns his gaze upwards to look at Malfoy again, finding the other man’s cheeks still pink. ‘No, I promise I won’t tell anybody.’

The smile Harry receives at his response causes butterflies to flutter in his stomach. ‘Maybe we shou-‘ but before Harry can finish his sentence, Malfoy had evaporated into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Not sure how much longer this fic will be.... i shall see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably ought to proof read these more, but here is the next instalment.

The next few weeks were weird for Harry. He kept going back to the bar Malfoy worked at, turning up on days other than Wednesday. Now he no longer had to worry about being caught, he often found himself hanging out with both Matt and Steph after hours and was sometimes even joined by Malfoy. That was the weirdest change; frequently hanging out with Malfoy. Somehow, the two had managed to form an odd relationship where they interacted as if they had just met. He was surprised they could just brush their long and complex history to the side. Obviously, some of the past resentments on either side lingered and sometimes made an ugly appearance, but for the most part, Harry felt as though the two were forming an unusual friendship.

‘So…?’ Steph asked on one of their Saturday after-hours hang out sessions, just after Malfoy excused himself to use the bathroom.

‘So what?’ Harry replied, not enjoying the predatory smile that spread across her face.

‘You going to make a move or not?’ Steph inquired bluntly.

Harry wanted to feign ignorance, but even he had to admit his easy bantering with Malfoy these last few times had bordered on flirting.

‘I don’t know, honestly, Steph. Up until I saw him in drag, I had never even really thought of a guy like that. Well, at least not consciously….. I guess I always followed quidditch a bit too intensely…’

‘Quidditch??’

‘Sorry, football. Fuck, my mind is really not on.’ Harry rarely made slip ups between the muggle and magical world, but the late night and copious amounts of consumed alcohol didn’t help.

‘Well, I think you should. You two have great chemistry, and the fact that he enlightened you to, “other” interests could be a sign.’

Harry was just about to respond, although he had no idea what to say to Steph revealing the two men had chemistry, when Malfoy made his way back to join the two at the bar.

‘As I was saying,’ Malfoy began loudly, his posh accent only being enhanced by the fact that he was clearly drunk, ‘this one time, this guy came up to me right in the middle of London, and started to sing one of my set songs, and I had no idea how to deal with imbecile who was obviously a fan – just like you Potter,’ he adds with a wink that does NOT cause Harrys cheeks to flush, ‘and had absolutely _no_ social grace – ha! He really is just like you Potter. Although, he didn’t have your _obvious_ charm to fall back on…’ Malfoy giggled, yes, actually giggled. That did not make Harry feel breathless. ‘Wait, what was I saying…. Ohh yes, so this guy just is singing one of my songs and seems to recognise me. He is also incredibly drunk. So, I did the only thing I could do…. I got some spare change out of my pocket and gave it to him. Next thing I know, the lucky bugger has made around 5 pounds from his impromptu serenading. And I just turned and left him!’ Malfoy finishes with a flourish. Then he leans into Harry who is sat at his side and whispers, ‘Not before a messed about him a little with magic.’ Giggling once again, Malfoy leans back into his chair, leaving Harrys heart hammering at the intimate gesture of whispering in his ear.

‘Close call there Draco!!’ Steph exclaims, giving the brunette man a look which reveals she had not missed the intimate gesture either. ‘Anyhoo,’ Steph begins, only to be interrupted by an obviously exaggerate yawn, ‘I better be heading home and closing up. You two need to leave too.’

Malfoy sighs, getting up out of his seat and stumbling to the side, about to fall to the floor until Harry places a stabilising hand on his shoulder. Malfoy looks up and grins sheepishly.

‘Harry, how about you escort Draco here home. I don’t think he is really in a state to make it back safely.’

‘What!’ Malfoy squeals, whirling around to confront Steph and almost falling again, if not for Harry’s intervention. ‘I don’t need _Potters_ help! I can get home fine by myself.’ He still spits out Harry’s surname as if it were an insult, but he had found he no longer minded so much.

‘No, Steph is right,’ Harry conceded, only to be faced with a drunken red-faced blonde angrily turning on him.

‘I said! I – don’t- need – help – Potter!’ Malfoy exclaimed, poking Harrys chest with every word.

‘No! I am helping you home, and that is final.’ Harry was prepared for further indignation, but Malfoy all but deflated in front of him, and simply nodded his head.

‘Fine then, Potter. If you have to be all Gryffindor and chivalrous.’ Luckily Steph was too busy getting everything closed up to notice Malfoy’s slip up. Harry simply sighs and puts on his coat, trying to hide his own amusement at Malfoy’s struggle to get his own coat on.

‘Here,’ Harry offers, helping Malfoy get dressed. It could be his imagination, but Malfoy’s alcohol induced pink cheeks seem to darken.

‘Thank you,’ Malfoy mumbles.

Once everything has been tidied away and the bar locked up, Steph waves goodbye to the two men and gets into a cab, winking at Harry as she disappears from view.

‘So, where to?’ Harry asks the other man.

Malfoy mumbles in response, ‘You don’t need to. I can just tell her you helped me home, if that’s what you want.’

Confused, Harry responds, ‘Why would I not actually help you home, and then lie to Steph about it?’

‘Because… you like her right? That’s why you are being so nice, even to an ex-death eater like me…’

Harry bristles at the reference to their past, but decides he needs to clear something up. ‘I am not helping you because I like Steph. I don’t like her, at least like that. I am helping you because you are too drunk to get home. Right now, I don’t care about our past. You are simply a drag queen I am a… fan off.’ Harry struggles to get the last part out but is happy to find that Malfoy is looking at him as though he was something rare and great. ‘It doesn’t matter. Let’s get you home.’

’31, Kempe Road. That’s where I live.’

Harry calls them a cab, and both men climb in.

‘So, you don’t like Steph?’ Malfoy asks, a couple of minutes into the cab ride, breaking the silence.

Harry turns to face him, surprised at the open expression on the other mans face. ‘No, I don’t like her like that.’

‘Why not?’

‘Why does it matter?’

‘It doesn’t, Potter. Just trying to make some friendly conversation.’

Silence once again fills the cab, but this time Harry finds it uncomfortable.

‘I just don’t,’ he supplies in a feeble attempt to fill the void.

‘Yeah, she isn’t really your type is she..’

‘Ughhh??’

‘Not ginger right?’ Malfoy responds with a cheeky grin.

‘I haven’t only dated gingers!’

‘You may as well have.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘You are obsessed with all the Weasley’s, don’t even try to deny it!!’

‘I am NOT obsessed!’

‘Yeah, you are. Absolutely, 100% obsessed. Surprised you never dyed your own hair ginger and change your last name.’

Harry finds himself getting annoyed, but he once again turns to look at Malfoy, and comes undone at the happy and mischievous – and still very intoxicated - look on his face. ‘Whatever, Malfoy…’

The silence after that is comfortable, and soon they reach Malfoy’s flat. Both men leave the cab, paying their due and wishing the driver a good night; or at least Harry does the latter.

‘No need to escort me to your door like one of your dates, Potter.’ Malfoy says as they both begin to make their way towards the blonde’s house.

‘What? You don’t want a kiss on the cheek at the door??’ Harry flirts back, feeling bolder because of his conversation with Steph and, what could be interpreted as, Malfoy's jealousy.

Malfoy chuckles, but only responds with, ‘Night, Potter.’

‘Harry.’

‘What?’

‘Call me Harry.’

Malfoy stares at him for a moment, and then smiles, his face turning warm and genuine.

‘Alright, night Harry.’

Harry blushes at the sound of his first name on Malfoy’s lips, enjoying how for once his name isn’t being used by the other man as an insult.

He turns to leave and says, ‘night Malfoy.’

‘Draco.’

‘Okay. Night Draco.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!! I know i am not the greatest writer, but i am genuinely happy people have taken the time to read this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i feel about this next chapter! Hope you guys do like it tho...

Harry finds himself feeling excited to see Mal-Draco again, the following week. He wonders whether it is due to the fact the two men are now on first name basis, as ever since their last interaction he has felt a bubbling sensation in his stomach.

He makes his way over to Draco and Steph at the bar on the following Wednesday night, after Draco has finished performing and gotten himself out of drag. He smiles as he is greeted with two shots of bright pink glittery alcohol, and downs them before sitting next to the blonde man.

‘Hi.’

‘Hi Harry,’ Draco responds grinning.

‘That was a good show you put on.’

Draco rolls his eyes and says exasperatedly, ‘it was practically the same thing I do every week.’

‘There was one new song.’

‘Yes, Harry, only one new song.’

‘I liked it,’ Harry muttered, blushing a little.

‘I didn’t know whether it would go down as well. It was a bit more modern, and from a film, so,’ he shrugged.

‘I really did enjoy it,’ Harry says louder, the alcohol in his system making him bolder.

‘Haha, so you said.’ Draco’s voice sounds almost fond, and Harry finds himself leaning closer to the man. Well, until two arms are suddenly draped over Draco’s shoulders, and a familiar brunette man is kissing his cheek.

‘Babe, that really was something!’

‘Ryan! I didn’t know you were here! You should have told me you were coming,’ Draco says, turning to face the man now smiling fondly down at him.

That’s when Harry realised where he recognised the guy - Ryan - from. The night he had first spotted Draco. That was his date. Harry felt like his throat had just dropped into his stomach, and tried to fight the jealousy, shock, and disappointment from showing on his face, but one peak at Steph’s surprised expression and pitying eyes told him it was a lost cause. Both men were still talking together animatedly when Harry got up out of his seat.

‘Hey, Draco,’ he said, interrupting. ‘I have to get going. I am meant to be seeing Hermione and Ron after work, and it’s getting a bit late.’ He quickly checked his watch then, and saw he was right, it was quarter past twelve, and he was more drunk than he should be with work the following day, even if he could just take a hangover potion.

‘Don’t be silly, Potter. I need to introduce you to my f-‘

‘Sorry Draco,’ was all Harry said as he turned on the spot and made a hasty exit.

 _Fuck_.

 

****

‘So, it seems I have something to tell you guys.’

Harry is sat in Ron and Hermione’s kitchen, a glass of wine in his hand. Both his friends turn to him with open expressions.

‘Harry, you don’t owe us anything,’ Hermione begins. ‘But you need to know we are here for you no matter what.’

‘Yeah mate, you can tell us anything,’ Ron adds.

Harry smiles in response, filling with love and appreciation for his friends. ‘Well, I am sure you guys have noticed I’ve been…. kind of busy recently. And – god this feels so awkward,’ he adds, laughing. ‘Look,’ he begins again, ‘I know you both know about how seeing Draco in drag really weirded me out…. I guess it turns out I may have been so shocked because I had never really seen him as a living human, more a figure in my life. He had always been a constant, so seeing a new side to him just…. It felt wrong…’

Hermione is nodding in encouragement, while Ron’s facing is turning slightly more horrified.

‘Well, it may have been more than that. I think – Merlin’s beard I can’t believe I am admitting this – I think I like Draco. Like, like-like him. As in…’

‘You are harbouring some gay feelings for the blonde prat!’ Ron supplies.

‘Yes…..’Harry admits, voice trailing off as he turns his eyes away from his friends and looks down to his lap where his hands are nervously intertwined.

Hermione is the first to respond after a moments silence. ‘Well, I can’t say that surprises me too much. Ever since Ron told me about your reaction when you discovered he was not only gay, but a drag queen, I have wondered. And then when you kept going on these strange nights out, I began to piece it all together.’

Ron nods along with his fiancé, contributing, ‘Yeah mate, you haven’t been all that subtle.’

‘So, you guys aren’t… I don’t know, angry that I like him?’

Ron huffs, but Hermione replies, ‘No, Harry, we could never be angry at you for something like that. I ma sure he has changed, and I trust your judgment. If you see something good in him, then I can look past his history! Just, you know, give us some time to adjust.’

Harry smiles at his friends, relieved they were so accepting of this. But then he finds himself slumping again, and mumbles, ‘Well, its not like we are going to start dating anyway! He’s in a relationship and all that. Just, you know, now I know men are an option, I might try down that route too.’

‘Dating?’ Hermione asks.

‘Yeah, he’s in a relationship, right Ron?’

Ron looks confused for a moment, and then understanding spreads across his face. ‘Ohh yeah, I forgot all about his date! Ahh, tough luck mate. But hey, I am sure you can find a man better suited for you than _Malfoy_.’

Harry sighs, but still feels as though a weight has lifted of his chest.

‘Actually, I do have someone who might be a good match for you if you want?’ Hermione adds.

Harry thinks about it for a moment and finds himself nodding in agreement to being set up with this mystery man.

 

****

Harry’s date is set for the following Thursday evening. He decides not to tell either Draco or Steph about it when he hangs out with them the previous night. He feels weird talking about anything personal with Draco still, and Steph still seems adamant Draco and Harry will end up together, despite the events of meeting Draco’s – Boyfriend? – Date?

He had arranged with the man via owl to meet up at his favourite restaurant, close to the centre of London. He turns up bang on time, at 7, and makes his way inside, greeting the waiter at the front desk and being escorted to a quiet table in the corner.

‘Would you like to look at the drinks menu while you wait?’ the waiter asks, but harry just shakes his head, mentioning something about waiting for his date.

Not two minutes later, a man Harry has never met before slides into the seat opposite him, grinning and saying, ‘Hi, I’m Richard! Nice to meet you.’

Harry stretches his arm across the table to give the other man a friendly handshake and says, ‘Hi, I’m Harry, nice to meet you too.’

‘I know who you are, Harry Potter.’

Harry laughs in response, but already feels a little put off at the way the other man says his name.

The date goes fine. The other man is blonde, but more of a dirty blonde to Draco’s pale hair. His eyes are dark brown, almost black, and he has one of the most infectious laughs Harry has ever heard. Even though he had obviously been a little starstruck at having a date with ‘the Harry Potter’, as he put it, Harry found himself warming to this Richard, his handsome face helping Harry’s interest. When the date ends, the two men split the bill, and make their way outside.

‘May I walk you home?’ Richard asks, looking hopeful.

‘You don’t have to inconvenience yourself.’

‘It is no inconvenience whatsoever.’

Harry smiles, nodding and saying, ‘Okay then. It’s this way.’

The two men begin the walk in slightly awkward silence, but then they get back onto the topic of quidditch, and soon the conversation flows as smoothly as it did in the restaurant. They are almost halfway back to Grimauld place when they get interrupted.

‘Harry!’ a familiar voice shouts from the other side of the street.

Harry turns and is met by a smartly dressed Draco. ‘Hi Draco!’

Richard tenses up next to Harry, obviously recognising the former death-eater. He looks back at Harry, a little shocked and confused.

‘What are you doing here?’ Draco asks, having made his way across the road and eyes flicking for the first time to the man stood next to Harry.

‘Just making my way home. What about you?’

‘Ohh, I was just having dinner with Pansy. Who is this?’ he inquires, with a little more hostility.

‘This is Richard.’ Harry stops, but Draco raises an eyebrow in a silent question. ‘My date.’

At this point, Richard had stopped looking so tense and reaches his hand out for Draco to shake. ‘Hi, nice to meet you’, he added.

Draco spent a moment just looking between both Harry and Richard with a look of surprise and badly concealed hurt, before he stepped forward and gave the latter a curt handshake. ‘Nice to meet you too. Anyway, I better be off. See you around Potter.’

At that, Draco hurriedly crossed the street once more, and scarpered off.

‘Well, have to admit I am surprised you two are now friends.’ Harry finds himself getting annoyed at this comment made by Richard, as if he knows Harry. Has known him for a while. But instead of lashing out, he simply nodded.

Eventually, he and Richard make it back to his. Harry is tempted to invite his date back inside but decides against it. He doesn’t think the two of them have that much in common and believes that their relationship won’t go any further than something casual. He says as much to the man, and he simply smiles, kisses Harry on the cheek, and thanks him for a wonderful night, leaving Harry feeling lonelier and more depressed than he had felt before the date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! Hopefully going to wrap up the story soon, but i dont want to rush it! Sorry there hasn't been much of Draco actually in drag like i had initially intended. I plan on maybe fixing that in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. But hopefully shall have it all wrapped up soon!!

Draco was trying to forget about Harry as he performed. He hadn’t turned up to this week’s performance, sending Steph a text in advance excusing his absence. _He was likely on another date with that wanker he’d been with last week_ , Draco thought bitterly. But he found it near impossible to forget Harry- he monopolised almost every thought.

Generally, in the skin of Madam Dragon, Draco found himself a lot looser and more relaxed. He loved drag, he loved the artistry, the sophistication. If he was being honest, Madam Dragon had helped him through a lot, especially in the mess that was his life after the war. Madam Dragon was all refinement and elegance, and through her Draco could express all the femininity he had that had been suppressed by his father. Madam Dragon  even helped Draco come to terms with his sexuality. But now, even she wasn’t an escape from _Potter_. He had won her over with his appreciation of her work, with his presence and easy complements. Madam Dragon was in no way easy, but she had a fondness for respect, and boy, did Harry Potter respect her.

They were performing his new addition, ‘Show Me How You Burlesque’ with some of the other queens. But Harry had so adamantly complimented Draco on the new track that his blush when he admitted it was all Draco could really think about. When the song finished, Madam Dragon bowed briefly and made her way off the stage to the sound of catcalls. Twenty minutes later, Draco made his way over to the bar, to be greeted by Steph, smiling and handing over some alcoholic concoction.

‘I can’t get over how much you come to life on the stage.’

‘Thank you, Steph.’

The two begin an easy conversation about the night’s other performances, what had gone smoothly and what had not. It doesn’t take long for Steph to get a look in her eye, and soon she is steering the conversation back to Draco’s private life.

‘How are things going between you and Ryan then?’

‘What? Me and Ryan are just friends.’

‘You sure. Looked like it was something more to me! I know Harry thinks you two are together.’

‘What does Potter have to do with this,’ Draco mutters in response, beginning to feel bitter again at the reminder of Harry. Harry who was dating. A man – yay. A man who wasn’t him – not so yay.

At his reaction, Steph huffed, rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded a lot like, _fucking boys_. ‘I think,’ she started again, louder, ‘Harry wasn’t all to happy when he saw you and Ryan together.’

‘And?’ Draco questioned, faking nonchalance.  

He obviously didn’t do a very good job, as Steph raised an eyebrow. ‘Don’t even try and pretend not to care about Harry’s obvious display of jealousy. Look,’ she said, turning more serious, ‘ I don’t know what history exists between the two of you – no, don’t try to deny it – but whatever it is, from what I see, both of you like one another.’

Draco sighed. He couldn’t exactly explain the magnitude of their history, of how Draco had picked on Harry from the start of school, how they had fought on opposing sides of a war, how Draco had scars that would forever decorate his chest which were caused by a flick of Harry’s wand. Instead, he replied, ‘He’s seeing someone else.’

Steph looks up at him, stares for a minute, and then suddenly starts rapidly texting on her phone.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Seriously Steph, who are you texting. Please tell me that isn’t Harry.’

‘Calm down, Draco. It’s just a friend.’

‘I can hardly believe that’ Draco muttered under his breathe.

Steph was still looking at her phone but smiling now.

‘What is it?’

She put the phone down back onto the table, face down, and smiled at Draco. ‘Harry is still completely single. It was a first date, and according to the man himself, not a successful one’

Draco sighed, dramatically collapsing onto the bar. ‘So, you _were_ texting him. Gods! He must think I’m some super keen creep.’

Steph began to pat Draco’s back. ‘There, there.’

Draco mumbled incoherent noises in reply.

‘I didn’t even mention you. And anyway, it’s not out of character for me to be super noisy. In fact, I may have some useful information to trade.’

Draco lifted his head from his arms, spread on the bar top. ‘What information?’

‘Hmm…. Just something concerning Harry, and his obvious attraction towards you.’

Draco simply grumbled some more and placed his head back on his arms.

‘Common! Don’t look so glum. You two could really happen. He likes you; you like him. From the way I see it, the only thing keeping you apart is misunderstandings and some history.’ Draco snorted at the ‘some’. ‘You should go for it!!’

Draco sat back up slowly, still disbelieving of the fact that Harry Potter could like him like that. But then he really began to think about it. Harry had been coming back to watch Draco perform from the moment he had discovered Draco did drag, he had voluntarily been hanging out with Draco, and they were on first name basis. What is more, Harry had only gone on this date _after_ he had seen Ryan and Draco being familiar. And, he had run out on that day.

‘Okay.’ Draco said.

‘Okay?’

‘Okay, I’m going to do it.’

‘Do it. Do it – as in, Potter. As in do Potter! Draco!! Yes,’ Steph almost shouted, getting louder and more energetic as she went, calling attention to the two. ‘Whoohoo!! That's my boy!’

Draco was too busy trying to come up with a plan to complain about the noise coming from Steph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading, and please do leave comments if you enjoy it (or if you hate it.... tho please be niice :D )


	7. The Performance of a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know it has been a sweet moment since i updated this. Please forgive me, but i just couldn't seem to find the motivation. I am not sure i am exactly happy with this, but honestly i just feel like it ought to come to some conclusion now :D

Harry had been avoiding seeing Draco since he was reminded that, no, Draco is not single and _not interested_. However, he was also avoiding moving on, trying to find someone else to feel hopelessly infatuated over. But even he had to admit that Steph was right, he was being a little ridiculous. She had been texting him in manic phases, going from quizzing him about his date Draco no doubt filled her in on, to demanding he give her his favourite songs, colours and smells. Yes, _smells_. Harry was sure she was just scrapping at talking points, trying to guilt him into returning by continually reminding him of her existence.

So, after three weeks of absence, Harry braved a return. He had been told by Steph that this night had a special and exclusive performance from Draco, something she knew Harry wouldn’t want to miss. This time, he came with back up, bringing Ron, Hermione and Luna. The girls had been keen on him bringing them along for a while, Luna revealing she too had spent a summer dabbling in a form of wizarding drag that left Harry with more questions than answers.

Upon entrance, Harry was engulfed in Steph’s arms, excepting her hug. Once she pulled away, scolding Harry for his absences, she turned her grin onto his friends, nodding at Ron who she remembered, and giving both girls a kiss on the cheek, perhaps lingering a little longer with Hermione, only to laugh at Ron’s possessive glare.

‘I am soo happy you have all managed to make it! And I really am so glad to properly meet friends of Harry. He can be so mysterious!’

‘No, the honour is all ours’ Hermione replied, still flushed from the attention Steph had paid her. ‘We’ve been wanting to see what has got Harry so enraptured.’

‘You know Draco from school too?’

‘Uhh,’ Hermione stalled a little, ‘yeah, although… well. Lets just say we didn’t exactly get along well back then.’

Steph chuckled at that. ‘Yeah, the tension between Harry and Draco definitely implied some past animosity, although now it seems both just want to work out past aggression's by ripping off each other’s clothes!’

Harry felt his face light up, and watched the girls laugh while Ron looked decidedly more uncomfortable.

‘Well, I better let you get on your way then.’ Steph moved back behind the bar. ‘I will bring you some drinks over in a moment.’

They made there way over to a larger table, settling down so that Ron and Hermione were close together, and Harry was sat next to Luna.

‘So, Harry, you and Draco been dating then?’ Luna enquired.

Harry coughed, shocked, but still unsurprised at the same time, that Luna would be interested. ‘Uhh, not dating no.’

‘Ohh.. well, I always thought you’d make a lovely couple, you know.’

‘Really??’

‘Well, I mean he was a bit of a prick wasn’t he, but he never had a choice really. You may have been the chosen one, but he was the boy without a choice.’

Harry let Luna’s comment sit with him for a moment, deciding to open up some more. ‘Well, only recently did I work out I might be, you know, interested in men also.’ Harry shrugged again, feeling childish for only just having worked out his own sexuality.

Luna must have picked up on this, as she smiled and reassured, ‘Well, sexuality has always been so fluid and hard to pin down for me. It took me a while to realise I was asexual, despite having worked out that I was pansexual very early on. I think it’s great that you’ve managed to come to the realisation that both genders are an option for you!’

Harry felt a rush of gratitude to Luna, and all his open-minded friends, glad he had someone to confide in. He wondered if Draco had ever had that.

Before he could respond to Luna, the lights dimmed, and he heard Steph’s voice boom across the bar.

‘Ladies, gentleman and those in-between. I welcome to that stage, Madam Dragon!’

The room erupted in applause as she entered the stage, wearing her red silk gown, hair a beautiful platinum blond, reaching her hips. Harry felt his own mouth water as she performed a more sensual rendition of Peggy Lee’s fever. He was mesmerised by Draco’s colour bones as Madam Dragon put on the performance of a lifetime. After the song ended, the room erupted again, with Hermione wolf-whistling. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the look Draco sent their group, and he worried he was already half hard.

Steph’s voice was suddenly booming from the speakers again. ‘Tonight, I have a super special and exclusive treat for you. Our very own Madam Dragon has decided to put together a performance for her number one fan. Now, we would both like for him to enter the stage. Give it to, Harry!!’

Suddenly a stage light was shining in Harry’s face. He felt his blood run cold, memories of his name leaving the Goblet of fire flashing through his mind. But the suddenly Steph was by his side, handing him a shot in either hand that he quickly downed, and he was being led to the stage. She sat him in the seat that one of the stage boys had put in the centre of the stage, and looked up to Madam Dragon’s smirking face. His breath caught in his throat again at the way Draco seemed to glisten, his usually cold eyes alight with mischief and something else.

Draco seemed to sense some of Harry’s discomfort, but that did not stop him from dropping into Harry’s lap and whispering, ‘Baby, you’ve been avoiding me.’

Harry was still hyper aware of the attention of the audience, but found himself relaxing into his seat, playing along with Madam Dragon’s game. ‘Miss me?’

Draco seemed to regard him then. He saw more of the boy than his persona in that moment, and he nodded slightly, looking vulnerable, despite being entirely in control. Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

Harry was aware that Steph was saying something else now, perhaps rehashing how Harry had become a top-fan, but he was too caught up in Draco’s eyes to notice. But then a song began, and Draco all but slipped from view, and suddenly Madam Dragon was smirking at him as if he were her dinner, her prey. And fuck, if that didn’t set his veins on fire.

Harry instantly recognised the song, _Just Me and You_ by the Dreamliners, as Draco had recommended it some time back, and it had become one of his favourites of late. The sultry song fit Madam Dragon, and she slowly performed for both Harry and the audience. The song was relatively slow, and so she barely moved, gently swaying her hips and wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck as she moved around his seat. Harry felt indefinitely grateful that he was wearing trousers able to hide his hard-on. However, he was sure the way he was practically drooling made it evident he was interested. The song ended with Madam Dragon once again in hi slap. This time, she took the mic.

‘Thank you, thank you! My darling’s, it is a real pleasure to perform, well, to some of you.’ The audience laughed at her snark as per usual. ‘But tonight is for this very special man whose lap I am currently warming.’ She quickly winked at Harry, and he found himself chuckling at the cat-calls from his friends, feeling the effects of the prior shots sink in. ‘He is absolutely gorgeous, don’t you think?’ The crowd was full of cheers as Harry’s cheeks flushed yet again. One over-eager audience member shouted a loud, ‘Fuck me!!’ and Madam Dragon chuckled coolly into the mic and with her coldest voice responded, ‘Never gunna happen, darling.’

The next song began, this time it was completely different from any other she had performed. Harry didn’t recognise the beginning, but from the first lyrics, ‘My eyes’ Harry found himself unable to take his eyes of how Draco was shaking his hips, noting the lyrics ‘only ever look at you’ that Madam Dragon sang directly too him. The lights had taken on a dark blue quality and were flashing. Slowing, Madam Dragon lost more and more clothing, revealing beautifully elaborate red and golden lingerie. _Fuck, she was wearing Harry’s colours_. He could hear the whoops of the crowd as Draco slowly made his was back across the stage to where Harry was sat, and proceeded to straddle him, their hips grinding together to the music. It was all Harry could do not to try dry humping him on the spot.

Slowing the song came to an end, and the audience went wild, the regulars no doubt surprised and excited by the new direction Madam Dragon had taken. Harry almost didn’t notice though, his attention still on Draco’s face, so close, so beautiful. His pupils were blown, his painted red lip were slightly smudged around the edges, and sweat from the dancing and the lights clung to his face, and Harry felt he had never seen anything so stunning in all this life. Draco seemed just as caught up in Harry’s face, but the shrieks of the crowd seemed to shake him a little out of it, and he lent forward, and whispered in Harry’s ears, ‘Come find me after.’

Suddenly, Draco left his lap, was bowing, and was bringing Harry to his feet, so he too could bow. Steph appeared at the side of the stage with more shots, and Harry was escorted back to his seat, but his mind was still hazy with arousal.

Ron greeted Harry first, shouting, ‘Fuck, Harry, I thought you and Malfoy were going to just start fucking on that stage! Seriously, mate, there is no way Malfoy doesn’t want to get into your pants.’

Luna and Hermione nodded in agreement.

‘Merlin, that was so embarrassing,’ Harry responded, not ready to address the fact that yes, Draco had looked very much into Harry, and had asked him to find him later.

His friends seemed to pick up on his desire to not talk about it, so they moved the topic onto how Luna and Hermione could see why Harry was such a fan of Madam dragon, as she really could command a stage. Within a few minutes, another drag queen was taking to the stage. Half-way through their set, Harry excused himself to the toilet.

He stood by the sink, just staring at his obviously dishevelled state. His pupils were also blown, by lust and alcohol. He splashed his face a few times, trying to gain control of his body again. In the end, he just looked dishevelled and wet. Flushing at the memory of Draco grinding against him, he splashed his face one last time, dried it with the front of his shirt, and made his way out of the bathroom and towards Draco’s dressing room. The one he had never let himself enter, one-on-one encounters with Draco always causing him too many nerves.

He found the room, with ‘Madam Dragon’ plastered across the door in gold print. Stealing himself for a moment, Harry took a deep breathe and then knocked. The door opened after a moment, and suddenly he was being pulled inside, thrust against the door and his mouth was viciously attacked by another’s. It took a moment for Harry’s brain to catch up with his body and to realise it was Draco who was fucking his mouth. Letting out a deep groan, he thread his finger’s through Draco’s shoulder length hair, pulling him back slightly to deepen and slow down the kiss. Draco responded enthusiastically, taking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth, nipping it.

‘Fuck, Harry’ Draco murmured almost reverently against Harry’s lips, going in for another kiss. The next one was slightly sweater, less desperate, but it sent Harry’s blood south nonetheless.

The two broke apart again, needing a breath, resting their forehead’s together.

Harry suddenly remembered Ryan, and pushed Draco off him. Draco looked up, surprise and hurt apparent on his face. ‘Draco, we can’t.’ Harry’s voice broke on the final word.

‘Harry’ Draco all but pleaded. ‘Why? Is it because of what I was? Do you not- ’

But Harry interrupted him. ‘I’m so sorry Draco. Ryan. We can’t do this to him.’

Harry’s declaration was met with silence, and only now did he survey Draco’s condition. He was dressed out of drag, and he had removed all him makeup, but his hair was a mess from where harry had run his hands through it, his mouth swollen, and eyes dilated. Fuck, he looked hot.

Draco seemed to shake himself from his shock, and slowly began to edge closer to Harry, backing him into the door behind. ‘Harry..’ he began tentatively, and then a wide smile spread across his face. ‘Harry, you are an absolute idiot. Ryan, god Ryan is _just_ a friend. Not even that, we went on like one date and then decided a platonic relationship was the way forward.’

Harry felt himself fill with hope at the revelation. ‘So, so that means you? You feel the same way?’

‘Feel the same way about what and whom, Potter?’

Harry smiled at the usage of his last name, the way it came out flirtatiously from Draco’s mouth. ‘Draco, don’t play dumb. I mean, does this mean you like me?’ God, he sounded like a twelve-year-old.

‘I literally just spent my whole performance seducing you. What do you think?’ But instead of waiting for a response, Draco seemed fed up of talking and reclaimed Harry’s mouth with vigour.

The two only split apart when they hear a tentative knock on Draco’s dressing room door.

‘I assume you two are busy right now, but I thought id let Harry know his friends are heading off,’ Steph’s voice stated through the door.

‘I better…’ Harry began, enjoying the view of a flushed and aroused Draco.

‘Yeah, you probably should re-join the weasel and Granger.’

Harry began to turn to leave, yet stopped before he opened the door, his hand on the door handle. ‘But.. but before, is it okay if I get your number. I’d like to take you out on a proper date, you know, if you’d like?’

Draco huffed out a laugh, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _fucking noble Gryffindors,_ before he nodded in assent and gestured Harry should hand him his phone.

After Draco had put his number in Harry’s phone, Harry stole another quick kiss before leaving to re-join his friends, too happy to care about the ribbing he was about to receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! I am not sure if i am going to add an epilogue like i was originally, but shall see.  
> I was going to have Harry and Draco have a more serious chat at the end, like about how they have a shit tonne to work through, but lets pretend that's some of their 3rd date convo, as both boys are too afraid to ruin the good thing they have going.


End file.
